


First Steps

by The_Author106



Series: Transformers Oneshots [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, M/M, Peace AU, pastelpaperplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author106/pseuds/The_Author106
Summary: Envoy takes his first steps, Rodimus manages to record the life event and sends it to his bonded. The prime should really learn to check who he sends it to before pressing send.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime
Series: Transformers Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888408
Kudos: 36





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Made this Oneshot using pastelpaperplanes OC Envoy! I originally posted this on Tumblr but I decided to post it here instead.

Cybertron, a planet once raged by war and now living at peace under the command of their new Magnus. Ever since the planet had achieved peace with the Decepticons thanks to a certain repair crew. Things have been going great for everyone, tension is still there with the Autobots and Decepticons but other than that, things are great. The new Magnus worked with the Decepticon leader to rewrite or abolish a few laws that started the Great War in the very beginning. With all this going on between official meetings and duties, there are some things even the Magnus felt could be dealt with, without his input on the situation. Too bad, it wasn’t one of those days where he can calmly go home and relax with his family as the council dealt with what needs to be done.

Currently, the Magnus sat next to his Co-Leader as they listened to the new complaints of the lunar cycle. Repressing a sigh he looked over at the grey warframe and noticed the bored look in his optics as he listened to one of the council members drones on about one of Cybertron’s current ‘problems’ and the Magnus could clearly see the new council member was bored reading the datapad in his servos. He quietly pinged his bonded that he was going to be very late coming home and he shouldn’t wait for him to take their evening energon together as they would normally do. He smiled when he received a message from his datapad with a message from his bonded with a picture attached. Seeing his sparkling in the arms of his carrier always lightened his mood whenever meetings dragged on longer than they should.

“Magnus? Magnus?...Optimus are you listening?” an old red mech whispered as said mech in question turned off his datapad and looked at the old mech sheepishly

“I’m sorry Alpha Trion, I didn’t mean to get distracted” Optimus whispered back in apology as the old mech smiled softly at him

“Quite alright, Ultra did the same whenever we had meetings such as these” Trion said as he skimmed through the report on the datapad he held.

“Was there a quick end to those meetings?” a voice interjected as the two mechs looked at the once Decepticon Lord

“I’m afraid not Megatron. We are, how the younglings put it, stuck here” Trion whispered dejectedly

Optimus had to hold back from laughing as Megatron made an annoyed face as he turned his attention back to the meeting. Seeing everyone else trying to not show their boredom on the matter that could be handled on a later date or find the list of complaints illogical. Taking a sip of his energon, Optimus cringed at the sudden bitter taste and noticed a note on the bottom of his cube. He scowled when he saw a note from his medic, who also happens to be one of his closest friends that happens to check on him and his family once in a while.

**_~You haven’t been taking your prescribed supplements. Figure I have to sneak in your medication like a sparkling trying sneak an energon treat~ -Ratchet_ **

Hearing a snort coming from his right, he scowled knowing full well who gave him the cube under Ratchet’s orders. The grey warbuild ignored his scowl and continued on reading his own datapad and looking over the complaints himself. As the meeting continued on, a certain family unit was spending their evening listening to music and drinking their energon. Well, one was drinking their energon while the other was drinking from their carrier’s pouches. With a wince, they placed their cube on the side table and moved the bitlet in his arms in a more comfortable position.

“You really need to start drinking from an energon bottle. Your denta are starting to get a bit too much for me to handle” he said as the bitlet merely snuggled into his carrier's chest and continued to suckle from his carrier’s pouch.

Chuckling his carrier continued to nurse him until he decided his sparkling had his fill, closing up his pouches he placed his bitlet on his shoulder and began to gently pat his back to release some air in his tanks. After hearing the sound of his bitlet ‘burping’ as the organics say, he walked to the corner of his habsuite and placed his bitlet in his play corner. Smiling when seeing his bitlet begin to play with his toys, he went to grab his cube when he heard the comm line begin to ring causing their quiet evening to be ruined by the ‘phone call’ as his bonded would put it sometimes. Turning to check on his sparkling one more time, he then turned and pressed a button on the side table and a holoscreen appeared before him with a familiar green and yellow mech smiling at him.

_::Hey, Rodimus! How’s it going with you and the bitlet?:: He asked as the red and gold mech giggled at his friend’s enthusiasm_

“It’s nice to hear from you Springer. Me and Envoy are doing fine, he’s currently playing in his little corner” Rodimus said as he spared a glance at his sparkling currently playing with his toys

_::That’s good to hear, it’s been pretty boring here at headquarters without you making the place lighten up a bit:: Springer admitted as Rodmis merely rolled his eyes at the statement_

“It’s only been a solar cycle, the night shift can’t be that boring” Rodimus chuckled before bursting out in full-blown laughter when seeing the serious look his friend made

_::It’s the night shift, boring is one word that barely describes what I’m going through right now:: Springer grunted as Rodimus tried calming his laugher and was utterly failing as he kept on bursting out in fits of laughter, ::Laugh it up, I don’t get why I got pulled in night shift duty, I spend my nights in my berth sleeping away till the next cycle begins:: he huffed as he crossed his arms_

“It’s not for long, I’m sure there will be someone to take over for you soon” Rodimus reassured as he glanced at his sparkling then looked back at the holoscreen before his optics widened as he looked at his bitlet again. “I’ll call you back Springer. Promise!” he said as his friend muttered a few words before he hung up.

Quickly grabbing his datapad off the table he began to record as he sat on the ground a few feet away but still close to his bitlet. He watched his sparkling attempts to stand on two wobbly pedes as he told his bitlet words of encouragement after a few failed attempts on standing. Envoy finally managed to stand and put one pede in front of the other and do the same until he was taking wobbly steps towards his carrier. Who was showing how proud he was by cheering him on as he continued taking wobbly steps until he reached his carrier’s knees and babbled happily.

“You did it my little bitlet!” Rodimus cheered as he stopped filming as he placed the datapad on the table and listened to his sparkling babble happily on his accomplishment

The prime smiled widely as Envoy kept babbling and screaming out in excitement as he used his carrier’s knees as leverage to stand again. Rodimus watched with a fond look as envoy took slow steps away from him, his excitement soon ended when envoy lost his balance and fell on his aft. The prime was quick to act, quickly standing to hold his bitlet as he began to cry, cradling his sparkling close to his chest as his cries were nowhere near stopping at the moment. Rodimus couldn’t help but chuckle fondly as he made soothing noises to calm him down and place him in his crib for some much-needed recharge.

Back at Headquarters, Optimus was almost going into recharge when he was jolted awake from a sudden message from Rodimus. Looking around at his peers he found that they were almost in recharge or no longer paying attention to the meeting. With a small smile, he opened the message and was greeted to a video of his bitlet taking his first steps as his bonded cheered him on. Now he enjoyed watching his bitlet take his first steps but he was wondering what everyone else was watching to make them gush over and pause the meeting.

“So your sparkling finally took his first steps” Megatron grinned as Optimus stared confused as to how the former warlord could know that before seeing the same video on his datapad

“And I’m guessing Rodimus accidentally made a ‘chain mail’ as to how Jazz would put it,” Alpha Trion said “But congratulations this is a life event to remember” he smiled as he stood to stretch his joints “And it’s best to end this meeting for the night cycle. We all have to admit these complaints are utterly ridiculous” he bluntly said as everyone agreed as they stood and stretched

“I swear to Primus some of these complaints get more creative each orn” One council member said before turning to Optimus with a smile “Congrats on behalf of your bitlet Magnus,” he said before leaving the room

Optimus thanked everyone as he couldn’t help but become flustered, he had to quickly and politely excuse himself before he turned a bright shade of blue. With a sigh he walked down the corridor and out the building, enjoying the crisp cool air before transforming into his altmode and made his way home. The drive helped relieve some stress when he arrived home, now in his bipede form he walked into his habsuite and wasn’t surprised to see no one in the living room. Walking into his berthroom he found his bonded deep in recharge with their sparkling nestled next to him, unaware that Optimus arrived home. With a smile, Optimus made his way to the berth and made himself comfortable making sure he didn’t wake his family up before going into some much-needed recharge himself.

How Optimus wanted to spend his morning cycle is with a cup of warm energon while listening to his sparkling babble in his high chair as he ate copper flakes while sipping on a bottle of sparkling grade energon. As his conjunx talked to their bitlet as if Envoy could already speak to them, it all lasted for a few sweet minutes until Rodimus turned on the console to listen to the cybertron news. Nothing was out of the ordinary until Optimus spat out his energon when he saw the video of their bitlet walking in the morning news. Rodimus stood frozen before grabbing his datapad and tapped the screen a few times before chuckling nervously.

“Well, the good news is that our Bitlet is starting to walk,” Rodimus said as he looked up from the datapad to stare at his conjunx

“The bad news?” Optimus asked as he can already feel that he wasn't going to like what was about to be said

“The bad news is that all of Cybertron knows are bitlet can walk and I’m pretty sure bots from different sectors of the galaxy knows,” Rodimus said as he smiled sheepishly

Optimus sighed but he couldn’t help but snort before blowing into full-blown laughter with Rodimus following as the entire ordeal was funny in a strange way. All the while Envoy stared at his creators with a confused frown as he didn’t understand what was so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot, I just wanted to let you readers know that I also do story request and prompts.  
> I don't do mature/explicit content.
> 
> Give specific detail to what you want and I will write it and gift it to you if you are a guest then leave a pen name if not I'll use a number generator to write it as Guest then your assigned number.


End file.
